<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting by TravaRusevina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212690">Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina'>TravaRusevina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：GO，隐含TERRY/LAMPS<br/>级别：清水文，但对挂人的场面不适者慎入<br/>Note：本文故事情节改编自《漫长的婚约》<br/>原载于安菲尔德故事</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：GO，隐含TERRY/LAMPS<br/>级别：清水文，但对挂人的场面不适者慎入<br/>Note：本文故事情节改编自《漫长的婚约》<br/>原载于安菲尔德故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是个飘着阴雨的傍晚，天色压抑灰暗的让所有人都快要无法呼吸。残破的十字架上，吊着只剩下半截身躯的耶稣圣像，却与战壕里一双双麻木的眼睛惊人的和谐。远处烟雨朦胧，却毫无美感可言，林立的木桩，杂乱的铁丝网，到处都是凹凸不平。战争已然在这片土地上打下了深深的烙印。</p><p>信仰在这里已然失落。一片缺失信仰的土地，一群缺失信仰的人，在这个已被上帝所抛弃的地方彼此残杀。</p><p>这是1916年的2月，一战战场，一个叫做晨曦的兵营。</p><p>战壕里满是神情有点呆滞的士兵，在这种谁也不知道自己生命哪天结束的硝烟岁月里，同情是个多么奢侈的词汇。</p><p>一队荷枪实弹的士兵押送着4名“战士”。哦，不，应该说是曾经的战士，昨天，军事法庭的判决刚刚到达，他们都将会因为故意伤害自己被判叛国罪。明天，他们就将被赶入联军和德军战场间的无人区，也许被德国人射杀，也许冻死或者饿死，甚至会吃自己人的子弹。反正，这就是战争，生命在其中是多么的渺小不堪。</p><p>西苏，编号7843，来自巴黎征兵所32号，曾经是个拥有美好梦想的木匠，有一位温柔的妻子和三个可爱的小天使。在一个没有月亮和星光的夜晚，西苏半夜醒来，行军床上满是一股霉烂的味道，一群老鼠吱吱呀呀的逃过，实在看不下去，死命的用枪托砸了下去。谁也没想到，在这种阴冷潮湿的天气里，枪居然也走了火，伤在右手，又是在深夜的军营里，于是所有人都自然地想到了以自伤来逃避兵役的可能。</p><p>弗兰克，兰帕德，编号6784，伦敦征兵所25号。他有一双天空般蔚蓝的眼睛和柔软的褐色头发。当然最具特征的是他穿着一双德国军靴，在晨曦，他是唯一的一个。和西苏不一样，弗兰克是故意把自己弄伤的，这场战争似乎将会永远永远的进行下去，而自己也不知道自己还剩下多少日子，但是家中的小女儿Luna那双美丽的眼睛却一直在心中萦绕不去。把右手抵在枪口上的时候，弗兰克发现自己的心中竟然是解脱的。在“砰”的一声枪响后，弗兰克并没有如愿以偿的回到家，而上被押上了军事法庭。</p><p>卡拉格，编号4367，利物浦征兵所1号，经营着自家的农庄已经很多年了。那里有着美丽的一望无际的田野，风吹过时会翻出一阵一阵的绿色波浪。他厌恶这场无聊的战争，因为这可笑的权力居然要用这么多人的鲜血来争夺，是的，残忍而可笑。于是，他毅然决然地用手紧握住刚刚夺走了数十个德国兵性命的机枪，滚烫的枪管给他的手上留下了永远无法愈合的伤，这也是为什么，他会被送上军事法庭接受那个混蛋的审判。</p><p>Steven杰拉德，编号5672，来自利物浦征兵所42号。右手上的伤口被雨水弄湿后发了炎，使得他一直觉得浑身冰冷。他还发着烧，热度让他的脑子也有点不清楚了，短短的褐色头发湿湿的贴在额前，衬得他的脸色愈加苍白，一双温润的墨绿色眸子也显得愈加的纯真美好。</p><p>Steven害怕这场战争，是打心底的恐惧。但他从前不是这样的，他来自利物浦的港口边，从小他就是最勇敢的。在很多暴风雨的晚上，他都会在灯塔里面帮着那些大船靠岸，有的时候是在惊涛中划一艘小船靠过去，在更加糟糕的天气里，也许还要顺着一条长长的绳索爬过去，绳索在狂风中剧烈的摇晃着，绳索上的人就是把自己的性命拴在这样飘荡的绳子上，这一切Steven从来没有怕过。</p><p>但是战争是不一样的，在子弹横飞的战场上Steven只能够匍匐前进，当穿过一道铁丝网时，身边的同伴不幸被卡住不能动弹，Steven拼命的扯着他的衣服希望可以帮他脱身。头顶上传来飞机俯冲的声音，炮弹落下的声音完全就是死神的召唤。狠下心不去看身后那一双无助的眼睛，Steven向前猛冲几步趴在地上，炮弹在同伴的身边炸开，混着鲜血的泥土撒了Steven一头一脸。那是一种从未有过的深深的绝望，他害怕了，怕的要死。</p><p>在那天的夜里，Steven执勤，他偷偷点燃一支香烟，抖抖索索的用手把烟头举到了掺望口的位置。闪着明明灭灭的光亮的烟头在黑暗中是德国人最佳的瞄准对象，一颗子弹洞穿了他的右手，地狱一般的疼痛。回过头，身旁的上士一脸暴跳如雷的样子，“你是故意的，你们看他是故意的！”上士残忍的向上级报告了一切，虽然旁边的士兵们都替Steven哀求，但这个年代，军人是不能有同情的。</p><p> </p><p>明天，他们就会被送上无人区，等待着他们的，只有死神。</p><p> </p><p>当接到Steven的阵亡通知的时候，Michael 正在家里看书。叔叔递过那张薄薄的纸，Michael 平静的接过。纸张在蜡烛的火焰上很快便只剩下了灰烬，风吹过的时候，灰烬撒了一地，Michael 用十分平静的语气说“假如Steven死了。我一定会有感觉的，而现在我没有感到他死了。我一定可以等到他回来。”叔叔和婶婶面面相觑却许久没有说出一句话来。</p><p>Michael 欧文，在5岁时遭遇了一场车祸，父母在车祸中双双去世，Michael 的腿也受了重伤，再也不能够自如的行走。但在战争的年代，这些反倒是一种幸运，至少Michael 不用去经历战场上那种刻骨铭心的无奈。Michael 自父母死后就同叔叔和婶婶住在一起，两位善良的老人对Michael 极好。田庄里的生活总是安静而闲适，就是在这里，Michael 遇见了Steven，那真是一段青梅竹马的甜蜜时光。Michael 费力地登上了从前与Steven一起来过很多次的灯塔上，望着在夕阳下被染成眩目的玫瑰红的大海努力地对自己说：“假如Steven死了。我一定会有感觉的。”一遍又一遍。</p><p>第二天，Michael 在报纸上登出了广告“求任何与晨曦有关的内容，重金酬谢。”</p><p>很快，就有人打来了电话，约Michael 在伦敦的圣母医院相见。</p><p>医院里弥漫了消毒水和死亡的气息。当Michael 找到Xabi时，已经是接近傍晚时分了。Xabi微笑着轻轻拥抱了Michael 。</p><p>“你终于来了，我真怕，假如哪天我也不在了，那段往事就会被彻底的埋葬了。”Xabi有着温暖的笑容，他拿出一张皱皱的照片递给Michael ，指着一个模糊的身影问：“你是想问我Steven的事情吗？”</p><p>Michael 接过照片，手指抚过照片上斑驳的痕迹。</p><p>“我是押送他们四个去晨曦的人，那天的天气可真够糟糕的。你的朋友一直烧得迷迷糊糊，却被驱赶着前进，该死的，那些医生也没有足够的消炎药物来治他。到达之后，我就去和晨曦的指挥官办交接手续。那个老头，一脸的不屑，一直不停的说为什么不把他们在路上解决掉，拖到前线简直是给士兵们添堵。战争会让人疯狂，真的，Michael 。</p><p>那四个可怜的家伙，一直到最后一刻还在期望着总统能够签署赦免令，只可惜，一直等到那天的十二点，也没有任何消息。</p><p>第二天，他们被送上了无人区。很多士兵在那里看着热闹，每隔3个小时，他们会被点一次名，不应的大概就是死了吧。</p><p>西苏是第一个，在第一次点名后没多久，德国的飞机就发现了他，那真是个疯狂的男人，他居然在那种地方发表自己的反战宣言。谁也不知道，他是怎么带上一颗炸药的，但是他却是在轰炸机逼近自己的时候投出了一颗炸弹，一个人解决了一架飞机。</p><p>然后是弗兰克，他已经往德国人的地盘前进了很远，他是举着白旗过去的，这本来也无可厚非，既然联军已经抛弃了他总要珍惜自己的生命才是，但是，Michael ，战场真是个不可理喻的地方，指挥官竟然下令士兵开枪。我是亲眼看见他倒下的。</p><p>后来就是Steven，他一直烧得晕晕乎乎，我们都看见他像是在往无人区中间的那颗枯树上刻着什么，但是西苏的那颗炸弹招来了许多德国的飞机，飞机上的机关枪不停的扫射，Steven是腹部中弹，我有一个战友，也是同样的伤，只活几个钟头就死了。</p><p>再后来飞机又投下了许多炸弹，联军开始了一次进攻，我们死了很多人，但还是拿下了那块阵地。</p><p>其实后来战事一开我就回去复命了，结果也是听说而已。不过，最终是我们占领了那块阵地，假如Steven活下来的话也一定会被军事法庭处死的。”</p><p>Xabi的眼睛有着悲伤的神情，空气仿佛凝固一般给人以沉重的压力。</p><p>Michael 抬起头，轻轻地问“那么，你只是看见Steven受伤，并没有亲眼看见他死是不是？”</p><p>Xabi的眼神混杂着悲悯和同情，他为难的点点头。</p><p>Michael 握紧手中的相片，“那还有谁可能在最后的时候见过他？”</p><p>Xabi努力的回忆了一下：“哦，你可以去问问丹尼尔，丹尼尔阿格，他是晨曦的内务长，就是他为他们送了最后的晚餐。”</p><p>Michael 站起身，轻轻地拥抱了Xabi，“我可以拿走这张照片吗？”</p><p>Xabi点点头：“本来就是打算给你的。”</p><p>Michael 礼貌的感谢了Xabi并同他道了别。</p><p>再回到农庄的时候已经是深夜，但躺在床上的Michael 却一直没有睡着。照片上的Steven显得那么苍白，手上的伤一定很痛吧，想到这里，Michael 的心仿佛被刀子狠狠的割裂一般。</p><p>谁都以为Michael 和Steven是好朋友，包括最爱Michael 的叔叔婶婶。呵，谁又会真正愿意理解这样一段复杂而孤独的故事呢？</p><p> </p><p>Michael 从小就是个孤僻冷漠的孩子，父母早早的离开让Michael 对身边的人或者事有一种冷漠的疏离感，不愿意说话，不愿意出门，在加上腿上的伤有点行走不便。总之，Michael 是个孤独的孩子。</p><p>那是1909年的夏天的某个清晨，星期六还是星期天的，Michael已经记不清了，他第一次见到了Steven。</p><p>Steven有着褐色的短发和墨绿色的眼睛，与生俱来的一种让人安心的力量。</p><p>那个夏天的风总是有些燥热不安，小小的男孩蹦蹦跳跳的来到Michael 身边。</p><p>“你有朋友吗？” Michael轻轻地摇了摇头，希望可以快点摆脱这个看上去就很麻烦的孩子。</p><p>“那我可以做你的朋友嘛。” Michael加快了自己的脚步，但小孩子还是不死心的又跟了上来。</p><p>“嘿，你去过海边的灯塔么？那上面可好看呢，我爸爸是灯塔的管理员，我可以带你上去啊。”</p><p>当时的Michael 只是想着又是一个取笑他残疾的孩子，就刻意忽略了那双眸子中的真诚。Michael 尽可能快的逃离了那个男孩，却一直把那一句“喂，别忘了我叫Steven呐”记在心里好多好多年。</p><p>小孩子总也还是好奇的，Michael 总归是抵挡不住心中上一上灯塔看看的强烈愿望，于是当第二天Steven再次找到他时，Michael 终究还是点了点头，只是当时两个孩子都没有想到，那就是一生一世的承诺。</p><p>Michael 伏在Steven的背上，小小的男孩艰难的一步步爬上那仿佛漫无尽头的楼梯。透过汗湿的薄薄衣衫，Steven的体温传了过来，Michael 突然很希望这样就是永远，因为现在，心仿佛也是温暖的。</p><p>当站在高高的灯塔顶端，看着那仿佛没有边际的蓝色大海，Michael 的微笑在阳光下是那么的灿烂。Steven一直觉得自己是被那样阳光的笑容所迷惑，于是后来就一直沉沦了下去。</p><p>也不知道是谁主动，反正后来他们就接吻了。那是一个多么纯洁多么美好的吻，能够感受到对方唇上让人安心让人沉迷的味道。两个小男孩就在这么一个夏日的傍晚在那样一个接近天堂的地方紧紧相拥，夕阳的柔光为他们的侧影镀上一圈金色的光晕，美丽而神圣。海鸥从灯塔边穿过，近的仿佛一伸手就可以触到，远处的大海在风中翻卷出一阵阵白色的浪花，一切都完美的不可思议。</p><p>后来，所有人都知道Michael 和Steven是最好的朋友，他们形影不离。</p><p>Steven经常会背Michael 上灯塔，他们总会在那个安静而又有神秘力量的地方消磨掉整个下午的慵懒时光。</p><p>小小的情愫就在这样的午后慢慢滋长开去，变得那样的蓬勃而不可收拾。</p><p>Michael甚至和Steven间有了个暗号，就像爱情的摩斯码一样“SloveM”代表的意义自是不言自明。</p><p>Michael想自己或许在这一生中都不会忘记1912年那个春天的早晨，那天的天空都蓝得那么明丽。清爽的海风吹散了早晨还郁积在胸中的那么一点点地慵懒。Steven在海边的礁石上叮叮咚咚的捣鼓了半天，才在坚硬的石头上面刻下了“SloveM”这么简简单单的几个字母。Michael平躺在大大的厚重的礁石上，任海风撩起自己额前的发。</p><p>Steven站在那些被海水冲刷了千年的石头间，面对着辽远无际的大海，大声地喊：“Steven loves Michael”</p><p>“Steven loves Michael”</p><p>“Steven loves Michael”</p><p>“Steven loves Michael”</p><p>⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯</p><p>拖曳的尾音有着生命的张力，那些誓言回荡在天地之间，亘古的，永恒的。</p><p>Steven回过头，看着Micheal，那一瞬间，在Micheal灿烂的笑容中，天地仿佛都明亮了几分。</p><p>假如美好的时刻可以永远，那该多么好，只是世事大多不如人愿。</p><p> </p><p>在报上登出寻找丹尼尔阿格的信息已经有快一个月的时间了，却一直毫无音讯。</p><p>等待会消磨干净一个人的所有耐心和希望，叔叔婶婶越来越多的在饭桌上叹着气。Micheal每天都守在电话机旁，只是等待中的铃声一直都没有响。</p><p>雨天总是让人心情阴郁，哦，不，还有更糟的，该死的天气还会一遍又一遍的提醒你自己忘却了很久的伤。每到雨天，Micheal的腿照例会隐隐作痛，他只能缩在温暖的被子里，默默地看着一跳一跳的烛光在墙上投下明明灭灭的影子。</p><p>“假如房间的门在晚饭前一直开着，Steven就会回来⋯⋯”Micheal在心中默默地祈愿上苍，让那扇房门不要关上吧。</p><p>细细的风穿过房间，让人一阵皱缩，但那扇门确是一付巍然不动的样子，已经快到晚饭时间了，Micheal的心中燃起一段小小的期望。</p><p>不期然，风终究是吹开了走廊上那扇没有关紧的窗，冷风疯了一般的灌进屋子，门砰的一声关的严严实实。</p><p>心，一下子沉到谷底。</p><p>叔叔兴奋的喊声却直穿过紧闭的房门震的耳膜颤动“Micheal，有找你的电话！”</p><p>还没有来得及收拾自己凌乱的心情，Micheal几乎是从床上一跃而起，艰难的走下楼去。</p><p>拿起听筒的时候，Micheal仿佛听见了自己心跳的声音。</p><p>“你好，我是Micheal。”</p><p>“你好，我是Ellen，弗兰克的妻子。”（谢谢小星星告诉俺Lamps的MM叫啥米~，俺每次都是写文了才发现自己是多么的知识匮乏。。。jiong。。。）</p><p>“你知道什么有关晨曦的事情吗？”</p><p>“有一件，很重要的一件，我想我的弗兰克并没有死。我想这件事情一定有些我们还没有发现的事实。”</p><p>“弗兰克还活着？”</p><p>“听着，我遇见了一个在晨曦那当过兵的小伙子，那场战争后他去战场上搜索伤员的时候，有一位穿着德国军靴的士兵扛着一位伤员问他医院在哪，那个穿着军靴的一定是弗兰克！”</p><p>“就凭一双德国军靴？”</p><p>“弗兰克是晨曦唯一一个穿德国军靴的人！”</p><p>“那么⋯⋯”</p><p>“那个伤员很可能是Steven，但是那个小伙子说他好像受了很重很重的伤⋯⋯”</p><p>Micheal觉得自己的心真的快要跳出来了，一阵欣喜一阵担忧，混杂在一起满满的堵在喉咙处，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>“我要继续去找弗兰克，也希望你能够找到想要的答案。”</p><p>对方飞快地挂断电话，Micheal才突然想起Xabi说过亲眼看见弗兰克被自己人干掉的，但又有人看见他从战场上走下来，这一切都是怎么一回事。太多的线索仿佛一段纠结在一起的毛线，实在是看不清这条线将会通向怎样未知的未来。</p><p>但是，那个伤员很可能是Steven，想到这里，Micheal觉得自己的心中燃一阵火光，明亮的让人有哭泣的冲动。他可能还活着，不，他一定还活着，他说过一定会回来的。</p><p>转眼间，便已经到了冬季。有时会下雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花从无际的苍穹中飘洒开来，给世界平添一种静穆的情绪。离战争结束都快要一年了，周围的人都已经开始慢慢从那场浩劫中走出，毕竟活着的人还是要好好的活，不是么？谁也说不清，到底是怎样的一种信念让Michael一直在等待那一份似乎永远也没有回应的希望，也许只是一种执着一种习惯，他一直相信他的Steven一定会回来，因为他说过一定会回来的，他的Steven从来学不会骗人。想到这里，Michael不禁牵动了嘴角，温柔的笑了笑。</p><p>默西河边钟楼是当地有名的地标，建筑古旧的风格衬上古老的青铜钟有着浓厚的历史感。从很久很久以前，也许还要追溯到维多利亚女皇的时代，整个小镇上的人们便已经习惯了每日与这悠扬的钟声相伴。每到整点的时候，突然响起的钟声总是会惊起一片正在钟楼上小憩的和平鸽，它们扑楞楞着翅膀冲向碧蓝的天空，劳作的人们抬起头，望着这般平和的景象满足的微笑。但是也许除了时不时上钟楼维护的大叔，很少会有人知道，女王时代的那口漂亮的青铜钟上藏着怎样的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>十五岁的孩子心中总是藏着很多稀奇古怪的想法，比如总喜欢宣扬自己的所拥有的东西，比如特别喜欢说永远，仿佛不那样说就少了很多郑重。</p><p>十五岁的Michael有个心愿，希望可以在镇上最古老的青铜钟上刻下自己的爱情宣言。也许是自己也觉得这个想法不太可能实现，Michael只是在某个无所事事的下午玩笑般的说出了自己的想法，但是那个傻傻的Steven却一直把这当成一件大事。</p><p>钟楼甚至比灯塔更加的陡峭，因为没什么人上来的缘故，石阶上滋长了一片片薄薄的青苔。Michael仰头看着仿佛直插入云霄的尖顶，犹犹豫豫的想拒绝Steven把自己背上去的建议。</p><p>“嗨，Michael，放心吧，我这么壮，没问题啦。你只要牢牢地搂紧我的脖子，相信我。”Steven的笑容总是能够让人迅速放下心中所有的疑虑。</p><p>Michael乖乖的趴到Steven背上，搂住他的脖子，一切仿佛又回到了他第一次上灯塔的那一天。也许上帝真的是仁慈的，Michael这么想。</p><p>少年已经开始有了乡下男孩特有的健康轮廓，都不知道从什么时候开始，那个傻傻的Steven已经长成一个很有魅力的成熟男人了。当Michael惊觉自己已经完全沉迷在Steven脖颈间淡淡的汗水味道时，不禁把整张脸都羞红了。</p><p>终于站在钟楼顶端的两个人，看着天边慢慢升起的朝阳，抹抹额上的汗水，相视一笑。</p><p>Michael靠在钟楼的围栏上，安静得看着Steven拿出小凿子准备开工。</p><p>“咚~~~”青铜钟的声音比他们想象的都要大很多，尚在睡梦中的和平鸽被惊得一齐冲向湛蓝湛蓝的天空，街上早起的人们一起抬头，疑惑着不明所以的钟声，而两个肇事者却笑得浑身颤抖，像两个可爱的小疯子。</p><p>Steven搂着Michael，一起靠在栏杆边看天空上几只飞起来的纸鸢，一只不知从何处来的信天翁喳喳的飞过，Steven指着那只倔强的一直飞向大海寻找伴侣的鸟儿，对Michael说：“都说信天翁是固执的鸟儿，但其实那不是固执，只是一种相信，相信他一定会回来。”Michael抬起眼睛对上他认真地眼神，微笑着回答：“我相信你。”</p><p>咚——八点的钟声已经敲响，Steven拿起小凿子伴着钟声一下一下在古旧的青铜钟上刻下自己的爱情摩斯码，谁也没有发现那天的钟声格外的清越悠扬。</p><p>一直在钟楼上待到了11点，Michael望着钟上歪歪扭扭的“SloveM”，对着明丽的天空摆出一个更加灿烂的笑容。</p><p>就是那天晚上，在Steven那张吱吱嘎嘎的小床上，他们第一次真正拥有了彼此。生涩，疼痛却又完美的不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>寻找丹尼尔的启示在报纸上已经一连登了五个月，却一直没有任何效果，看起来仿佛晨曦的往事已经慢慢坠入历史的尘埃里，不知道Ellen有没有找到她的弗兰克，不知道那个丹尼尔阿格是不是还在世间，但有得等总好过没有希望。</p><p>在春天刚刚到来的时候，Michael还是去了公墓，找到了那个刻着Steven名字的十字架。虽然Michael一直坚信Steven还会回来，但是这个十字架，居然让Michael有了一种倾诉心声的欲望。</p><p>十字架上那个漂亮的勋章被风吹的微微摇动，Michael靠着十字架坐下，青草上的露水还带着一点冰冷的感觉。</p><p>“Steven，你居然不敢回来找我吗？”</p><p>“是因为知道我现在比你更坚强么⋯⋯丹尼尔我一直没有找到，Ellen也再没打电话过来⋯⋯”</p><p>沉默了许久。</p><p>“线索断了，Steven，线索断了，可我不会放弃。我仍然相信Ellen的线索，我需要确凿的证据，你能理解的是不是？我一定会找到丹尼尔阿格的。”</p><p>“Steven，我不是要和什么作对，我只是觉得也许结果会更好⋯⋯”</p><p>也不知已经过了多久，叔叔走过来，拍了拍Michael的肩：“走吧，天晚了，会着凉的。”</p><p>过了好久，伴着一声叹息，丹尼尔的声音透过门板传了进来：“我还可以做什么来补偿的么？”隔着门的声音听起来有些闷闷的。</p><p>Michael猛地扯开门，“带我去晨曦，我想亲自去看看。”</p><p>门外的男人狠狠的吸了口手中的烟，艰难的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>找到晨曦并不困难，何况还有个好心的当地老人愿意陪他们一起区看看历史的遗迹。</p><p>那一片曾经洒满鲜血的土地已经是蔓生杂草，春天的绿色几乎让人忘却了曾经洗礼了一切的硝烟战火。</p><p>“那棵枯树呢？不是说无人区的中间有棵棵树的么？”Michael偏过头去问身边的老人。</p><p>老人微微笑了笑：“没有了，孩子，战火摧毁了一切，却也让很多东西重生。现在这片土地上已经没有很多当年的记忆了，也许很多年后，人们都会忘却这里还埋*葬过那么多的生命。</p><p>孩子，你看那边的山丘，曾经我们在那里见到许多*尸*体*，有我们的人也有德国人。我还记得最小的那一个几乎还是个孩子，他的头发金灿灿的，比阳光还要美丽⋯⋯”</p><p>“那你们有见到过一个带着红色手套的吗？”</p><p>“让我想想，不，孩子，我想没有。我们找到过很多东西，但从没有找到过红色的手套。”</p><p>老人身边的那条可爱的棕色拉布拉多犬早已经耐不住寂寞在草地上撒开丫子跑了，它不停的用爪子刨着什么，浅浅的草皮被拨开后，露出一个木头盖子边缘的轮廓。</p><p>老人爱怜的抱起自己的爱犬，略带责备的嘟囔：“这么调皮，你不知道那里面*死*过人吗⋯⋯”</p><p>老人转头对Michael说：“这是个很古老的地窖，却正好处在无人区里，这也许是战争留下的唯一遗迹了。”</p><p>Michael用力掀开有些腐烂的木头盖子，里面空空如也，就像战*争过后的空洞的心情。</p><p> </p><p>小镇上的咖啡屋很是个适合消磨闲暇时光的地方，只是坐在桌边的两个人都没有享受这种闲适的心情。</p><p>Michael一圈一圈的搅动着自己面前的咖啡，而丹尼尔也不知道如何开口，只能任由这令人不安的沉默慢慢扩散开去。</p><p>“你送给Steven的手套会不会褪色？”</p><p>丹尼尔显然是对这没头没脑的问题准备不足，明显的愣了下后，丹尼尔字斟句酌的开口：“我想应该不会。那手套还是我在进军队之前女朋友送的，手套织的很密实，像地毯一样结实。染料是完全渗到纤维里面的，那手套一直是鲜红鲜红的，我想它不会退色。怎么了，Michael？”</p><p>Michael沉默了许久，轻轻地叹了口气：“也许是那老人没有注意。”</p><p>转过头去，看见门口树影流动的光彩和明明灭灭的光圈。</p><p>一个棕色头发的青年快步走到写着今日招牌菜的小黑板边，在边沿处写下了“SloveM”，仿佛是特意为了引起Michael的注意般，他还用手指轻轻地扣了下黑板。</p><p>Michael对上那人棕色的冷漠的眼睛，不由自主地站起身来，走了过去。</p><p>站在法国南部灿烂到不像话的阳光下，本来该是一种难得的享受，可惜身边的男人从头到脚散发出孤独和寂寞的味道，Michael想。</p><p>男人狠狠地吸了口手中的烟，似乎斟酌了下才开了口：“我知道这样把你叫出来是有些冒昧，但是我还带了个孩子过来，有些话还是这样说比较方便一点。”</p><p>Michael顺着男人的眼光看了过去，一个可爱的金发小姑娘正在朝他们这边微笑，两个小酒窝显得分外的俏皮。</p><p>Michael点点头，表示理解：“我叫Michael，请问你是知道什么关于晨曦的事吗？”</p><p>男人的脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的痛苦：“Sergio Ramos ，你就叫我Sergio吧。我参加了那场战争，所以我想我有些事要告诉你。”</p><p>略略停了停，仿佛是等Michael平复一下凌乱的心情。</p><p>敌人，凶*手？或是，同样的受害者？Michael突然发现自己无法定义面前的那个男人。</p><p>微微摇了摇头，Michael虚弱的笑了笑：“Sergio，你知道Steven？”</p><p>“Steven？”Sergio略微愣了愣神，“是那个带着红手套的家伙吧，你朋友？”</p><p>Michael点点头。</p><p>“那天天气实在糟糕，我们在晨曦前线已经和联军耗了很久。Fernando，恩——”Sergio的眼睛明显的有了挣扎和痛苦，“我的朋友，和我一起执勤。”</p><p>“没有任何预兆的，一切就像之前几天一样，平静的几乎让人无法忍受。</p><p>然后，我就在瞄准镜里看见了无人区中间出现了几个人影，我本来还以为联军要进攻的。可是发现那几个人居然连武器都没有，直到战争结束后我才知道，原来那是几个死*刑*犯。</p><p>我想瞄准射击，请你理解，在战场上对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。但是，Nando突然开口，他求我不要开枪，那时候，Fernando已经很久没和我说过一句话了，但是可笑啊，他居然是为了几个联军开口求我，也许我还要感谢那几个联军，因为这是Fernando对我说的最后几句话。”</p><p>仿佛不能忍受这样的痛苦般，Sergio又是猛地吸了口烟，略略等了会才开口继续说下去。</p><p>“我顺着Fernando的视线望过去，看见那个带着红手套的男孩，哦，就是Steven，在枯树上刻着“SloveM”，我瞬间就明白了Fernando为什么不想让我开枪。</p><p>后来我们的飞机被那个疯*子给炸了，还有个人似乎是被你们的开枪打*死*的。</p><p>然后就有很多架飞机过去轰炸，你的朋友被打中了腹部，倒在了一个很大的坑里面，后来我就再也没看见他。</p><p>但是还有一个家伙真是幸运，炮弹似乎就是在他身边炸开的，但他居然只是被爆*炸的冲力给弹了出去。他落在一堵矮墙后面，我还看见他站起身来。但是后来轰*炸得更加厉害了，整个战场什么都看不见。</p><p>等到这一切都过去后，联军进攻。</p><p>一颗子*弹*杀*死了Fernando。我紧紧的搂着他，但是他还是慢慢的合上了眼睛，在我怀里。我甚至都不能带走他的*尸*体，就被同伴拖着后撤了。”</p><p>Michael默默地看着Sergio居然在唇边扯起一个微笑，不知道这样的痛不欲生的笑容后面又是怎样的一段故事。Michael只能用力的握了下Sergio的手，希望他可以感觉好一点。</p><p>“我今天就是带Misa过来看看Fernando的，Misa很想念她的Nando哥哥。我先回去了，要不Misa会担心的。”</p><p>Sergio礼貌的告辞，不知为什么，Michael觉得他的背影在阳光下分外的萧索。</p><p>看来那枚炸*弹并没有杀*死卡拉格，他很有可能活下来了，那是不是说Steven也还是有那么一线希望活下来的，那么又该怎么样找到卡拉格，为什么Steven又迟迟没有音讯。Michael觉得自己的大脑现在完全不适合思考问题。</p><p>Michael的嘴角带着难得的一点轻松的弧线回到了桌边，丹尼尔凑过来：“是不是我还没有完全杀*死它？”</p><p>“什么？”Michael猛地回过神来，却正对上丹尼尔促狭的微笑。</p><p>“你的希望啊，我是不是没有完全杀死它？”</p><p>“也许吧。”Michael回应了一个温暖的笑容。</p><p>通过在利物浦当地的档案馆的朋友的关系，Michael很容易的找到了Carragher家的住址。</p><p>果然是个很美丽的地方，Michael一边想着一边就敲了敲那幢白色建筑物的门。</p><p>出来开门的是个20岁左右的小伙子，金黄金黄的头发，正在Michael的疑惑间，小伙子抓抓自己的脑袋：“我是Dirk Kuyt，嗯，请问——”似乎是有点尴尬，他的脸居然有点红，“我认识你吗？”</p><p>Michael显然也是对这种情况准备不足，不觉也是有点尴尬，“嗯，那个，这里是不是Carragher先生的家？”</p><p>“Carragher？”Dirk又抓了抓自己的自己的头发，“这房子以前是Carragher先生的，但是我买下它已经快一年了。”</p><p>Michael觉得自己的心猛地一沉，难道又会是一次找不到答案的旅程。</p><p>“那你知道他们搬到哪里去了吗？”</p><p>“你难道不知道？”Dirk露出难以置信的神情，“Carragher先生在战争中牺*牲了，愿天主保佑他！Carragher夫人伤心过度不愿再睹物思人就卖掉房子搬走了。”Dirk耸耸肩，“反正这就是我听说到的版本。但是当时Carragher夫人一定是很急于脱手的，因为这么漂亮的农庄只花了不到1000磅就买了下来。”</p><p>Dirk的眼睛居然闪着一点点得意的小光芒。</p><p>“难道没人知道她搬到哪里去了么？”Michael不死心的问道，心里带着一点惴惴不安的希望。</p><p>“嗯——”Dirk明显的迟疑了一下，“我猜是没有，Nicola，哦，我是指Carragher夫人走的似乎很匆忙，她几乎什么都没有带，我想她大概是希望在一个新的地方开始另一段生活吧。”</p><p>希望就像一个巨大的肥皂泡泡，就在这个时刻，Michael仿佛听见了它巨大的爆裂的声音。</p><p>Michael黯然的转身，单薄的身影在早春的阳光下却显得分外的萧索。</p><p>“等一下——”<br/>Michael回过身去，努力克制下全身的肌肉由于希望而不由自主的颤动。</p><p>“恩——”Dirk的表情似乎有一点点地为难，“我也不知道会不会有用，不过Carragher夫人在走的时候，似乎不慎落下了一封信，那封信是从晨曦寄过来的，就是Carragher先生牺牲的地方。”</p><p>接过Dirk递过来的薄薄纸片，Michael觉得也许世间真的是有绝处逢生这样一种事情的。</p><p> </p><p>呆呆的望着那封信已经很久了，Michael不禁想苦笑着摇摇头，上帝一定是个喜欢看着别人苦闷的家伙。</p><p>那封信很简单，简单到Michael完全无法理解。</p><p>“亲爱的Nicola：</p><p>   卖掉我们的树林是一件愚蠢的事情，何况那个家伙只肯出20磅，木材在短期内不会<br/>掉价，所以你不用太急于脱手。</p><p>  房间的那堵墙最近还渗水吗？假如还是老样子的话，要及时找人来修，你也知道小孩<br/>子老是在潮湿的房间里容易生病，这件事一定不能耽搁。Tomy说要去看看你，他又没有<br/>去吧，我就知道这小子的话靠不住。</p><p>   约兰达还好吧，替我去看看她，向她问个好，顺便再说一下，我下次要是见到她还是不听<br/>恩里克的话，我一定不会再帮她说好话。</p><p> </p><p>                                                          Jamie</p><p>”</p><p>信的边沿还有着一排小字“亲爱的，我一直没忘记我们六年级时玩的游戏”</p><p>这看起来就像是一份普普通通的家书，而且还是逻辑很混乱的那种，Michael想。</p><p>但是，凭着心中的一份隐隐的直觉，Michael觉得这封从晨曦前线来的信与Nicola的突然搬家一定有着很大的关系，这些乱七八糟的文字后面一定隐藏着什么。</p><p>你到底是想说什么呢，Jamie，那个六年级的游戏，到底又是什么⋯⋯Michael觉得自己的脑袋几乎要想得裂开来。</p><p>“Michael，别尽忙着发愣，多吃点啊。”婶婶一脸的关切心疼。</p><p>“你说，六年级的小孩会玩什么游戏啊？”Michael没头没脑的问了一句。</p><p>“六年级？”叔叔婶婶同时抬起头，不明所以的对望一眼。</p><p>“大概也就是一起郊游，一起抄抄作业啥的吧”叔叔随口说道，“或许还用暗语写写情书什么的，比如什么首字啦，隔行读啦什么的——”</p><p>首字？？Michael心念一动，连忙从口袋里掏出那封信。</p><p>当颤抖的手指在纸上轻轻划动的时候，Michael觉得自己的心都快跳出来了。</p><p>“卖掉房子去约恩”！！！！！</p><p>果然如此！！</p><p>Michael在一瞬间觉得自己会忍不住流泪，心中的狂喜几乎不能自抑。Michael低着头直到心中那一阵阵欢喜的巨浪略略的平复一些，才抬起头对两位正搞不清楚状况的老人说：“明天，我要去约恩。”</p><p> </p><p>约恩是离利物浦很远的一个小镇子，Michael一清早就出发了，却到了下午快四点的时候才到达。</p><p>早在车上的时候，Michael就已经得知在整个约恩小镇就只有一处新的农庄——世界的尽头农庄，而农庄的主人叫Jim Carra 。在得知这一切时，Michael禁不住嘴角都带着微笑，心下几乎可以确定这个这个Jim Carra就是自己苦寻了这么久的Carragher。</p><p>世界的尽头果然是个相当偏僻的地方，但是在夕阳下那些漂亮的水杉树显得那样的秀气挺拔，真是个安静的适合重新开始的地方。</p><p>当Michael走到农庄入口处的时候，一个高大的男人突然朝他走了过来，树影打在他的脸上，明明灭灭的看不清楚相貌。</p><p>Michael正在心下疑惑的时候，那个男人走近来向他伸出了手：“Michael，你还是来了，我就是Carragher。”</p><p>Michael轻轻握住伸过来的手掌，宽厚的让人觉得平静。</p><p>Michael对他微笑：“很高兴见到你，Carragher先生。”</p><p>“唤醒一个死人是一件很危险的事情，Michael。”Carragher仔细的用探询的眼光看了看Michael棕色的眸子，“但大概你也是个学不会放弃的人，就像Steven一样。”</p><p>“其实自从你在报纸上登出启事的那天起，我就知道，总有一天你会找到我。”Carragher无所谓的笑了笑，“请原谅我不能请你去家中坐坐，Nicola一直很害怕我的身分总有一天要曝光，我觉得这样她就不会太担心了。”</p><p>“我很早就看见了你的启事，但我不能去找你，我请求你可以理解，当一个人手握幸福的时候很难作出这样一个冒险的决定，毕竟，我对于这个世界来说，是一个已经死去很久的人，就像Steven一样。”</p><p>“Steven，他还活着么？”Michael咬紧了自己的嘴唇，修长的手指绞在了一起。</p><p>Carragher沉默了好一会，才开了口：“我也不知道，当我最后一次看见他时，他的情况很糟糕。”</p><p>“那天的情况你也应该知道一些，本来在被送进无人区之前Steven就已经发着很高的烧，等到进了无人区后，我们又冷又饿，那个时候Steven已经虚弱的几乎无法移动了，但他还是在那棵枯树上刻了一行字，请原谅，我现在实在是记不清了。</p><p>后来，情况变得更糟，西苏的炸弹引来了成群的德国飞机，弗兰克被自己人射*杀，Steven就是那时中了弹，他的红手套实在是太引人注目了，何况他连躲开的力气都没有了。</p><p>德国人真是丧*心*病*狂，他们投了成吨的炸*弹，整片战场几乎都被炸的翻了过来。</p><p>一颗炸*弹在我身边爆炸，我被爆炸的冲力直接抛向了空中，完全失去了知觉。</p><p>等我醒过来的时候，轰炸已经结束了，而我正落在一堵矮墙的后面。身边是个地窖的入口，木头盖子被炸开了。</p><p>我连忙躲了进去，小心的把盖子盖好。然后是我们军队进攻。我在黑暗中能听见许多人受伤的哀号声。</p><p>也不知道过了多久，外面才安静了下来，我小心的打开盖子，伸出头去想看看情况。</p><p>但是一个人摇摇晃晃的走了过来，径直走向了地窖，我连忙躲到深处，希望可以不被发现。其实这根本就是多余的，那个人根本就受了重伤，完全意识不清了，我听见他一直在念叨着同一句话，就好奇走过去看了下。</p><p>居然是John Terry，那个人是Terry！那个前一天晚上还来看过弗兰克的Terry。他的伤在胸口，呼吸都是困难的，但他还是不停的说‘弗兰克，他们杀了弗兰克，他们杀了弗兰克⋯⋯’，我想帮他，但是他一直紧紧抓住我的手，不停的重复那些话，直到断气。</p><p>我不知道如何是好，但是活下去的念头让我不能不做一些违反了道德的事情。</p><p>我从他的脖子上扯下姓名牌，和我自己的掉了个，又把手上的纱布弄下来缠到John那支完好无损的手上，甚至我还换了他的那双德国军靴。我知道我做了上帝不可以原谅的事情，但我必须活下去，而Carragher必须去死。所以我成了John Terry中士。</p><p>我小心翼翼的爬出地窖，几乎在第一眼就看见了Steven的那双红手套，他在向我招手，那一刻，我真的觉得不可思议，他居然就在那棵枯树边躲过了惊天的浩劫！</p><p>我连忙跑到他身边，他是那么的苍白，一定是失了不少血。他浑身都在颤抖，我想努力的安慰他，但他一直嚷着说很冷。</p><p>我没有别的办法，我知道一定要尽快去医院，否则他一定撑不过去。我取下他脖子上挂的姓名牌和手上的纱布。正好旁边有个死去的士兵，我就想刚才一样调换了他们的姓名牌。那个士兵也很年轻，好像是叫Joe Cole吧，真是场罪*恶的战*争。</p><p>我背着Steven穿过整个战场，他的热度很高，神志不清，他一直说自己的手中有一颗心在跳动。但是他的求生意志一直很顽强，Michael。</p><p>后来我还碰见了几个到战场上搜寻伤员的医务兵，我告诉他们John Terry中士带着士兵Joe Cole去医院了。</p><p>我几乎没有受什么大伤，于是在医院里也就是被包扎了一下就好了。</p><p>有个医生走过来对我说‘你的朋友被疏散去了二区，伤得很严重’我的心一下子揪了起来，但是那个医生又很直接的队我说‘你们手上的伤我也无意多问，反正我按照军牌上的名字给你们做了登记。’</p><p>我承认，那一刻我实在是太恐惧，于是我尽可能快的逃离了那个医院。</p><p>就在我刚走出去的那时候，一枚炸弹落在了医院那，恶心的德国人，他们居然连医院都炸！我看着医院成了一片火海。</p><p>后来我就在附近给Nicola写了封信。</p><p>那段在约恩的日子真是一种煎熬，我天天去车站等着，直到半个月后，Nicola出现在我面前。<br/>我们在约恩买下了农庄，开始了新的生活。</p><p>Michael，假如士兵Joe Cole还活着，那么Steven也就还活着。”</p><p>天色渐渐的暗了，Michael站起身来，紧紧地拥抱了Carragher。</p><p>“谢谢你，希望你永远幸福。”Michael在Carragher耳边轻轻说道。</p><p>Carragher也送上了一个微笑：“假如找到Steven，替我抱抱他。告诉他Jamie一直很想他。”</p><p>谁都看得出来，从世界的尽头归来的Michael已经像完全变了一个人般，更快乐更有活力。</p><p>今天应该会是个美好的日子，Michael望着窗外明媚的阳光，想到。</p><p>“快点啊，Michael，不然赶去伦敦就来不及啦。”叔叔的喊声震的耳朵嗡嗡响，Michael不禁在心里作了个鬼脸。叔叔总是这样，很心急。根据Carragher的线索，在伦敦的圣玛丽医院应该就可以找到Joe Cole的纪录，假如他们的纪录没有被战火毁掉的话。</p><p>Michael突然觉得心中有点忐忑，离答案越近却越害怕那个答案并不是自己真正想要的。会没事的会没事的，Michael安慰自己。</p><p> </p><p>圣玛丽医院不算是个很大的医院，至少在Michael说明来意后，院长都亲自出来接待了。</p><p>“你可能要等等，我们的资料在战争中被毁了不少。你刚刚说他叫什么来着的？对的，是Joe Cole是吧，大概是1916年入院的。恩——我再找找——”胖胖的和蔼的院长一面伸手推了推脸上的黑框小圆眼镜，一边努力的翻着面前厚厚的一沓资料。</p><p>Michael的眼睛几乎被粘在院长的手上般，似乎害怕一不留神这一切就会像梦境般的成空。</p><p>院长抬起头，歉意地说：“对不起，我想那部分资料大概是不见了。”</p><p>什么？什么！Michael只觉得眼前一阵阵的发黑。为什么，给了那么多的希望却在这样的时候让一切就这样结束？</p><p>“您再找找吧，也许是刚刚不小心弄漏了呢？”Michael苦苦哀求。</p><p>院长一脸的无奈：“不可能的，我们并不是只缺了Joe那一份，而是整个1916年3月的纪录都没有⋯⋯哦，该死的战争⋯⋯”</p><p>一瞬间，Michael仿佛听见了命运的冷笑。上帝，总归不是个派送礼物的圣诞老人！</p><p>但是，偶尔上帝也会好心的送出一点礼物不是么？</p><p>“Joe Cole？是那个带着双红手套的男孩吗？”正在院长房间里清扫地板的阿姨突然抬起头随口说了一句。</p><p>但这些词在Michael的耳朵里仿佛天籁，“你知道他？”Michael急切的神情仿佛溺水的人抓住了最后一根稻草。</p><p>“医院里人人都知道他啊”清洁阿姨也猛地兴奋起来，“你不知道他来的时候伤的有多重，失了那么多血，人整个苍白的不像样子，Rafa教授花了好久才保住了他的性命。</p><p>但这当然不是他全院闻名的原因。你知道吗，他的右手上有伤”阿姨故作神秘的停顿了一下，“大家都猜测，他是不是那四个可怜人中的一个。哦，愿他们安息。这事几乎惊动了当局，有人说会有人来调查这件事。</p><p>不过当然，他们从那个可怜的男孩嘴里一定什么都问不出，因为高烧太长时间，他完全失忆了，他甚至不知道自己叫什么！</p><p>就在大家纷纷猜测这事情将如何收场时，Cole夫人到医院来要求接自己的儿子。</p><p>哦，那真是个可怜的女人，四十多岁了，丈夫在很多年前去世，只守着这么一个儿子生活。据说那个Joe在家里被宝贝的不得了，真不知道儿子被拉去参军时，Cole夫人是怎么撑过去的，真是可怜。</p><p>我永远都会记得那天，Cole夫人坐在Joe的床前等着他醒过来，Joe睁开那双墨绿的眼睛，微笑着对Cole夫人说：‘你好，夫人。’</p><p>当时，Cole夫人的眼泪就刷的一下出来了，她摸着Joe短短的褐色头发，哽咽着说：‘不，是妈妈。我是你妈妈。’</p><p>你不知道，当时那一圈小护士都在那拼命抹眼泪。</p><p>后来过了几天，Cole夫人就把Joe接走了。”</p><p>Michael从没有向现在这样感谢过上苍，他扭头看着窗外青葱的树木，强忍着颤抖的声音：“那么，你知道Cole夫人住在哪里吗？”</p><p>“约克城吧，我记得是这样。”清洁阿姨的神情显得很笃定，“他们走的那天我也在呢，你不知道Cole夫人看着Joe的样子有多幸福！”</p><p> </p><p>约克城就像所有的英国小城镇一样，充满着一种古朴的温情的气氛。街边的人家摆出的花花草草在春天的阳光里长势很好，不过Michael没有这份闲心去欣赏它们。</p><p>在来约克城之前，Michael就从当地的户籍登记处得知可怜的Joe已经成了孤儿，就在三个月前，Cole夫人由于心脏病突发不幸辞世。Joe还是找不回他的记忆，很多事情就不得不从头学起。现在Joe正住在约克城中唯一一家疗养院中，接受着心理医生的治疗。</p><p>约克城的疗养院并不难找，走过那个路口，右拐100米。汽车“吱”的一声准确的停在门口处。</p><p>“我们已经告诉他有一个一直默默祝福着他的朋友将会来看他，他很开心”院长和蔼的说，“我们告知了他你的名字，他认为很动听。”</p><p>Michael对着院长笑笑，只觉得自己的腿有些虚弱得支撑不住自己的身体。</p><p>“对失忆的人不能刺激，你一定要顺着他说。”</p><p>“嗯”Michael觉得自己的脑子已经乱成一锅粥，完全没有办法思考，没有办法哪怕再想出一句话来。</p><p>“他在花园里等你。”</p><p>Michael觉得此时自己的腿完全已经不停大脑的使唤，它们只是一直一直的努力向前迈动。<br/>穿过洒满了阳光的走道。</p><p>走过古老的圆形拱门。</p><p>青青的草铺满了花园的小径，旁边的那几棵高大的梧桐已经长出不少的叶子，树影洒在脸上。</p><p>然后，Michael看见了那个坐在椅子上的男孩抬起头，温润的墨绿的眸子带着温柔的关怀望过来。</p><p>Michael在那一瞬间摒住了呼吸，原来这样的感觉就叫做永远。</p><p>“你的腿这样走路会疼么？”Steven温暖的微笑着。</p><p>Michael很想开口告诉他不痛的，却只能用力的摇摇头，害怕一开口根本就会一句话也说不出。</p><p>“我再看一本很好看的书，关于爱和坚持的。”</p><p>“他们说，你是一直祝福我的天使，你长得真像天使一样，我真喜欢你。”</p><p>“可是，你为什么哭了？”</p><p>Michael没有回答，只是用手擦去了脸上不知何时流出的泪水。</p><p>在花园里柔美的空气中，在春天明丽的阳光下。</p><p>Michael只是一直看着他，</p><p>看着他，</p><p>看着他⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>